


My Love, My Love, My Love

by OutsideOfTheTrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Closeted Character, Date Night, Fluff, Gay!Castiel, Gay!Dean Winchester, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Musical Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Secret Relationship, Tattooed Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutsideOfTheTrack/pseuds/OutsideOfTheTrack
Summary: Sam heads over early to his brother's place to warn Dean of the party their friends are throwing to try and cheer him up . . . Dean doesn't need cheering up.





	My Love, My Love, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Mentions of Homophobia

“We’re running late,” Gabriel said from the end of the line. I sighed, annoyed at my best friend – besides Dean of course – Gabriel Krushnic. Gabriel was five feet eight inches of sassy annoyance. He is also one of the best people I know.

“Well, hurry up, and what do you mean we?”

“Well, I _may_have invited a _few_other people,” Gabriel stretched out the word _few_a _few_to many syllables.

“A_few_?” I parroted back.

“Just Arthur, Mick, Garth, Jimmy, Ash, Ennis, Ansem, Irv, Alexander, Jo, Charlie, Dorothy, Amelia, Bess, Hess–,” Gabe started to string a long list of people.

“And let me guess you are bringing Kali? I thought this was just the guys!” I shook my head, Jess was going to be so fucking. What was I saying, Dean was going to be so fucking pissed!

“Which is a good thing I had Kali call Jess and tell her to come, and they are bringing a few other girls out as well,” Gabe said smartly.

“Dean is going to kill us!” I shook my head.

“No, he is going to love it!” Gabe said with a truly unreasonable amount of confidence. “He has been hiding in Benny’s place so much that Benny has to leave the house to spend alone time with his wife! It’s honestly a little gay that Dean is pining like this over Benny.”

“You’re a little gay Gabe!”

“Only for you love,” Gabriel made a kissing sound into the phone. “Love you too, talk soon Samantha.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I said, pressing the end button on my steering wheel.

In front of the house that Benny, Andrea, and Dean all lived in I was a little surprised – disappointed – no, surprised. Either way, out front was Benny’s truck _and_Andrea’s Prius, even though Andrea usually parked inside the garage with Dean (because Baby didn’t sit outside in the cold_._)_Fuck you Dean, that damn car didn’t need both of the spots in the garage_.

I had my own key so when I opened the door to the sound of classical piano, I was instantly on edge. My first thought was someone had broken in and was forcing Dean to live some sick romance fantasy.

Then there was the smell. It was like this weirdly delicious Russian dish that Gabe made every time he was forced to cook. Gabe could not cook to save his life, and this was the only thing that he could make. 

What the fuck is this! I slowly, silently, made my way through the house – man I really hoped it wasn’t a crazy. I jumped at the banging noise in the kitchen, and my brother chuckled from the living room.

“You okay?” Dean paused the music.

And that, is when it occurred to me, that Dean might not be alone here, _on purpose_. Was this a date? Was Dean seeing someone? Why would he be seeing someone and not tell me? Maybe she was ugly? There had to be some sort of explanation here.

“I’m good, almost ready, don’t stop,” a vaguely familiar voice sighed; a vaguely familiar _male_voice. It was very deep and gravely, like someone who had been chain smoking for the last 40 years. _So not a date_. But why was Dean having a guy’s night without me? A guy’s night with classical music and a fancy Russian meal? Our normal guys night involved sports, yelling, and classic rock.

“You play so well Dean.” The voice complemented, happy and light.

“My mom taught me,” I heard my brother chuckle back. Then a different tune started, bump bum. I stuck my head slowly around the corner so I could catch Dean’s fingers flying over the keys in front of him. Smooth, focused, and with an ease that I could never replicate no matter how much I practiced. I leaned against the doorframe to watch; it was so rare that I got listen to, let alone see Dean play the piano. I honestly thought that had stopped years ago.

“I know,” the voice responded. “You told me, it just surprises me every time.”

Bump bum bum. “When I was in the 3rd grade I thought that I was gay 'cause I could sing, play piano, and I kept my room straight. I told my mom, tears rushing down my face, she's like, ‘Dean you've loved girls since before pre-K!” My mouth fell open when I realized what song he was singing – only he had changed the lyrics to hit himself.

This was a weird song to play at guys night? I had heard the song on the radio before but somehow Dean made it seem, deeper? That could also be cause our friends had all done a not so subtly homophobic strip tease to it. Singing, ‘make’m change, I know you can, just fucking try.’ It had only stopped when Benny told them to shut up cause Dean was asleep – and no one wanted to incur the wrath of waking Dean.

Dean changed key and my heart dropped to my stomach with it. “And I can't change. Even if I tried. Even if I wanted to. And I can't change. Even if I tried. Even if I wanted to My love, my love, my love. He keeps me warm.”.

_Oh_. _My_._God_.

I put a hand over my mouth, I didn’t know. How could I not know? Dean was my brother, how could he have not told me he was, _oh god_. I felt my eyes well up with guilty tears. It wasn’t like I had ever done anything blatantly homophobic._You never stopped the other guys from doing it either_.

I was a bad fucking brother.

I almost gasped out loud when the other figure stepped into the living room from the kitchen. After organizing my brain enough to piece that this was the guy who was talking to my brother, my brain started to prosses Wings.

They were big black tattooed wings covering most of the guys back and the back of his arms down to his elbows, which were also black, but all the way around them. That black faded away on either side. Further down his arms, his hands were wrapped around my brother’s shoulders and leaning his chest against Dean’s back.

Dean sighed into the embrace and it all clicked into place . . . Benny wasn’t abandoning Dean! He was giving Dean space to be himself with this guy!

“It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion. Gender to skin color the complexion of your pigment. The same fight that lead people to walk-outs and sit-ins, it's human rights for everybody; there is no difference,” Dean sang. I had always been jealous that he could sing. But damn. _I was not jealous of this_.

“Live on, and be yourself,” the other guy joined in, and Dean stopped.

“When I was in church, they taught me something else. If you preach hate at the service, those words aren't anointed,that Holy Water, that you soak in is then poisoned. When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless, rather than fighting for humans, that have had their rights stolen,” the guy sang almost straight in to Dean’s hair.

“We might not all be the same but that's not important. No freedom 'til we're equal,” Dean’s voice waivered.

“Damn right I support it,” I whispered into my hand.

The guy grabbed Dean’s face, turning him around so Dean was looking at the dark-haired man and Dean’s playing faltered. “You keep me warm,” the guy repeated back before bringing my brothers face to his and kissing.

Dean leaned into the kiss, kissing him back and wrapping both is hands in that dark, messy hair. Dean was kissing a boy!

“Cas,” my brother breathed as he pulled away; as Cas started to work down – Castiel! Castiel Krushnic! This whole time Dean had been sneaking around with Gabriel’s brother!

That hit me like a fucking train. “Oh My God!”

Dean and Castiel both snapped their heads towards me, eyes wide and mouths gaping. “I’m so sorry Dean! I didn’t know! If I knew I would have stopped them! I never meant–,” I stood their open mouthed and staring at the two of them.

This was the first time that I was really seeing Castiel, and his eyes were what caught my attention. Bright cornflower blue framed in chunky black glasses. “Holy crap your eyes?!”

They slowly turned and looked at one another, and then back at me, “Sammy what?”

“I didn’t know you were into guys! If I did, I would have stopped them,” I took a step into the room.

“Stopped who?” Dean rolled his eyes. “Sam, you shouldn’t need to know I am gay to want to call them out on their shit?”

“I know, I just, I, wait, does Gabe know?” I asked looking back at Cas.

“No,” Cas said seriously.

“And you aren’t gonna tell him,” Dean added. That was a threat.

“Then you better hide cause he is going to be here any minute,” I said slightly panicked.

“What?” Dean and Castiel both shot to their feet.

“We thought you were sitting here, moping, alone so Gabe suggested we all crash your one-man party,” I waived my hands a bit.

“I’m not! And why would I be moping?” Dean asked like I was stupid.

“Cause Benny keeps dumping you alone here?”

“He’s not dumping me! I kicked him out if anything! Jesus!” Dean stood waving his arms. Castiel let my brother go, electing to just watch our exchange.

“How were we supposed to know that?” I waived my arms right back.

“Because I was with Cas and we aren’t exactly telling anyone that we are dating so,” Dean huffed.

“I see that _now_but unless you want everyone else to see that too? Then you might wanna come up with a better plan then sitting here half naked in your living room?” I gestured and their lack of shirts.

“How about you call Gabe and tell him I’m not home or something,” Dean looked away from me and at Castiel. Castiel was sitting stone face and head tilted back at my brother. I could tell they were having a silent private conversation.

“Dean this is Gabriel, I tell him that your house is empty, and he is just going to make this party bigger,” I ran a hand thought my hair.

Castiel looked away from my brother and over to me, “you’re right. I’m going to go put on a shirt, Dean is going to make it look like we have just been hanging out playing video games and whatever else normal boring things for us to be doing if we weren’t actually fucking.” Castiel shifted his eyes back to Dean for the last part. He gave my brother a little smirk and I could see the blush creep up the back of Dean’s neck

“Bring me a shirt please,” Dean huffed out a sigh and ran a hand though his hair. Cas nodded and left to comply. “So now what Sammy?”

Dean looked terrified and I knew whatever I said next was going to be so important to Dean. So I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

“Dean,” I chuckled. “It's okay; you're my brother; I love you.”

Dean let out a broken chuckle and hugged me back, Dean pulled away from me so he could look up at me. “Are you okay with this?”

“I think you’re a little crazy for going after Gabe’s little brother but,” I shrugged. “I love you, you’re my brother!” Dean pressed his lips into a hard line, and nodded, clearly fighting tears. “No matter what.” I nodded back to, and then I pulled him into a hug. “Do you love him?” I asked Dean pulling away and looking him square in the eye.

“Yeah Sammy,” Dean nodded. “I have pretty much since day one.”

“But have you told him?”

**Author's Note:**

> BIG BIG BIG Thank you to destiel.fanfiction for hosting this competition!  
Follow them on Instagram @destiel.fanfiction & Follow me @DeanCastielSupernatural
> 
> Thank you for Reading :)
> 
> Comments, Questions, Suggestions, and Love are always appreciated <3


End file.
